what a tease
by MJ Lynn
Summary: sexy cali girl VS pop superstar how do they work when their worlds collide


**_I do not own victorious but don't steal my plot also in this story Tori, Cat, and Jade are all gonna be a bit sexier than they are in the shows but still act the same WARNING THIS ISNT MY BEST WORK I TRIED TO WRITE MORE MATURELY AND IT TURNED OUT AWFUL BECAUSE THIS ISNT HOW I WRITE!_**

She was a cali girl, he was a massive superstar, how do you suspect they get along when they met. If you thought amazingly you need to go get your brain checked out. The story begins with a fight between two sisters.

"Trina I'm not going to San Francisco for some stupid private concert!" Tori Vega screamed at her sister Trina.

"there will be karaoke involved." Trina said and her sister's eyes lit up like a three year old on Christmas morning finding out that he just got a puppy.

"I'll go but where is it?" Tori asked and her sister smirked.

"nozu" Trina replied and her sister grinned.

"I'm bringing Jade and Cat." Tori replied, Jade and Cat are her two best friends EVER.

"GET PACKING." Trina screamed and Tori sighed and called her friends.

With Beck

"so where's my next concert?" Beck Oliver asked his manager André harris.

"in two days at Nozu, it's known for their karaoke and girls." André replied and smirked.

"you wanna go in disguise to meet girls?" Beck asked and sighed.

"We can do it a few hours before the concert?" André pleaded and Beck gave in.

"Sure why not? Beck said and turned around to see his guitar player Robbie.

"Can I come too?" Robbie asks shyly.

"Sure why not?" Beck replied.

At Nozu

Tori's POV

Cat and I walked into Nozu and up to the DJ.

"LA boyz please." I asked and he nodded and handed us mics and we went on stage and began to sing we jumped around and I saw Beck Oliver walk in and I rolled my eyes, so did Cat. Neither of us are fans of superstars. I decided to be a tease and shake my hips and wink. Beck Oliver had brought some friends so I nudged Cat and she did the same to the curly hair dude. After we finished we got our drinks and I smiled at him one more time before returning to our seats.

Beck's POV

Robbie, André, and I all walked into Nozu and saw two girls singing. Both were incredibly sexy. One had chestnut brown hair with sun kissed skin and deep brown eyes. She wore a low cut tank top and a pair of daisy dukes. The other had blood red hair and the same basic design just different colors. Both wore black heels. The brunette flirted with me a bit, I looked over at André who had his eyes on a girl with Jet black hair and pale blue eyes. She was Goth. Robbie eyed out the red head on stage and I was going for the brunette. All the girls sat down and began chatting so we pulled up a few chairs.

"hello ladies." I said and the brunette rolled her eyes. "I couldn't help but notice your incredible performance on stage so tell us what your names are?"

"I'm Tori and this is Cat and this is Jade." The brunette said I smiled. André leaned closer to Jade. Jade reached for her bag and pulled out scissors snipped him at André.

"too close come on Tori, Cat lets go." She said and both of them nodded.

"I'll be right there guys just wait for me." she said and both of them left. Then she kissed the corner of my lips and whispered.

"I don't date celebs." She whispered and left, I sighed. Both André and Robbie were dying to know what she said.

"she doesn't date celebs." I said and all of them burst into laughter. Obviously accept me. I just sighed.

"and she saw through my disguise." I said and sighed.

With Tori

Tori's POV

"that was hilarious Tor your such a tease." Jade said and I smirked.

"he's a celeb and I don't date celebs but it's fun to tease them right?" I replied, that wasn't the first time we have run into celebs. Once we ran into one direction, were not fans so we did the same thing to them. I decided that harry deserved to be teased, Cat chose Liam, and Jade chose Louis. Same with BTR but Cat kept a relationship for a bit with Carlos. They were cute. Were slowly making a name for ourselves.

"yeah totally that's why we are AMAZING." We all said in sync and laughed as we made our way back to the hotel.

Next day at the beach

Me, Jade, and Cat had all decided to go to the beach. Jade wore a black bikini. Cat wore a neon pink one and I wore a navy blue one. All of us wore white flip flops and aviator sunglasses. I groaned when I saw Beck Oliver and his followers.

"look ladies." I said and pointed them out. They groaned too.

"what do we do?" Cat asked and I smiled.

"if they come over we do what we always do." Jade said and we nodded. Then a few minutes later our sun was blocked by three shirtless guys.

"move or else I'll get out my scissors." Jade said and they didn't move so Jade did.

"I warned you morons." She said and pulled out her favorite pair and they moved rather quickly.

"what do you need in case you haven't noticed I'm trying to get a tan?" I asked and he smirked.

"we never finished what we started last night." He said and got closer to me.

"jade can I borrow your scissors?" I asked and she tossed them to me and I snipped at his hair.

"geez anything but the hair." Beck said and I laughed.

"look if you don't go away I will cut off you're you know what and stuff it down your throat now go." I said and snipped Jade scissors again and they still didn't leave.

"look I will call my boyfriend and he can kick you $$." I said and he laughed.

"I bet your single and lying." He said and I smirked.

"oh no she isn't." a deep voice said behind him. He turned around and saw my best friend Josh Hutcherson. He'll pretend to be my boyfriend in these sorta cases.

"hey Josh can you get rid of these guys?" I asked and he smiled a creepy smile and all of them left. Josh laid down beside me and I smiled.

"thanks a million." I said and smiled, he laughed and patted my back.

"anytime girly, he gives you anymore trouble call me okay?" he said and with that he left. I had an amazing day with my girl's and had a beach day too. As I walked home I was stopped by two tough looking guys.

"hey babe where are you going?" the one guy said and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I flinched away but he pulled me in again.

"leave me alone." I mumbled and another guy began to kiss my neck. I tried to shove him away but he bit my neck. I cried out in fear and pain. "stop it."

"babe if you stop squirming all of us could enjoy this." The tall one said and I flinched as tears streamed down my face and I tried to slide down the wall and sit down. BAD IDEA. I felt one hand go under my short and another up my shirt. I squirmed a bunch until they injected me with something and I became weak. Then the world began to spin. I saw two figures rip the guys off of me. One pulled me onto his lap and began calling my name.

"Tori are you okay?" he asked then the face became familiar, Beck Oliver.

"beck I feel cold and the world is spinning." I said and he pulled off his coat and wrapped my shoulders in it. I smiled and cuddled up to him; I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes then my world turned black.

Two years later

I snuggled up to my boyfriend Beck Oliver as we watched a movie in his apartment. He and I had become friends and it became so much more. He looked down and smiled then kissed me gently. His lips are soft and soothing. I love his kisses. I pulled away and smiled and put my head on his shoulder. His arm snaked around my waist and pulled my closer. I smiled and fell asleep.


End file.
